


If the world permits

by elletromil



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Abuse, Polyamory, reference to canon-typical violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23765245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: Eggsy isn't a stranger to bruises.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 114





	If the world permits

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Violet bruised eyes" for Merhartwin

Even before Kingsman, Eggsy wasn’t a stranger to bruises and injuries. Heck, even before _Dean_ , it had been a part of his life. One doesn’t aspire to participate in the Olympics if one is scared to get hurt. Especially not in gymnastics.

Sure back then, he was never ashamed of his bruises. Never tried to hide them.

It all changed when Dean came into his life. Gone were his dreams of becoming a professional gymnast, just like his dreams of one day having a happy family.

The lesson that happiness wasn’t for the likes of him was one he learned quickly at Dean’s fist.

But like everything else about Dean, that had all been lies. Sure, sometimes it’s still hard to believe his luck, but there’s no denying that he is happy.

He still has bad days like everyone else, but on the whole, he can’t complain about his life.

There’s no reason for him to hide anything now. Who he is, his hopes, his pain… His lovers take it all in and never judge him for it.

Or well, they often have plenty to say to him when they believe he’s been reckless, but that’s because they care about him and his well-being.

He hisses when Merlin gently probes at the bruised skin around his eye, which only earns him a stern look.

“If you hadn’t let yourself be provoked, we wouldn’t be here now.” Here and now being their kitchen at arse-o’clock in the morning, him in a chair with Merlin kneeling in front of him. “Do you feel dizzy? Is your vision spotty or blurry?”

“Still no. I swear Merlin, I’m fine.”

“Ah!” Harry’s soft exclamation over unearthing the bag of frozen peas makes them both startle. “Here, press that on your eyes.”

He knows better than to roll his eyes. He’s well aware of what to do with what will surely turn out to be one hell of a black eye.

Instead he accepts the bag without a word, hissing again when the cold hits him.

“How is he?”

“ _I’m fine_ , you don’t have to speak as if I’m not here.” Even to himself he sounds like a petulant child and both Harry and Merlin completely ignore him.

“He should be fine. No blood, no excessive swelling and if he’s not lying, no other effect.”

“Oy! You know I wouldn’t lie about that.” He tries to glare at Merlin, but it’s kind of hard to pull off any kind of dignity when there’s a bag of frozen peas pressed against his face.

But he still seems to have gotten his point across because once Merlin is back on his feet he stops for a moment to press a kiss against his forehead.

“I’m sorry, I forget you’re more sensible in these matters than Harry.”

Harry punches Merlin lightly on the shoulder as he move past him to go wash his hands in the sink. “At least I don’t let myself be goaded into fights.”

Both Eggsy and Merlin sniggers at that.

“That’s because you start hitting before they have a chance to.”

This time Harry doesn’t try to deny it. In fact, he looks proud of himself.

Not for long however, his expression quickly darkening with worry again as he sits in the chair next to Eggsy.

“You’re sure you’re alright?” He raises his hand to cover the one Eggsy is using to hold the bag, providing him with a welcomed warmth.

And even though he is exasperated beyond belief, Eggsy can’t help but smile to reassure him.

“ _Yes_ , Harry. It’ll look like I’ve got violet eye-shadow for a while, but it’s not the worst thing that ever happened to me.”

Of course, that only makes Harry growls softly at the back of his throat. That is, until Merlin gives him a quick slap behind the head as he come to stand at his back.

“Stop that. We all agreed, the past is the past and if you continue to act like a caveman, you’re sleeping on the couch.”

Harry at least has the decency to look sorry even if they all know better. There are very few things Harry feels guilty for and being angry on behalf of his lovers has never been on the list.

“Speaking of which, I think it’s high time we head to bed.”

Eggsy can only agree, the fading adrenaline from the fight already leaving him exhausted. And even if he’s not looking forward to waking up to soreness tomorrow, he knows from experience it’ll be worse if he doesn’t get any rest.

He lets Harry and Merlin help him up his chair, leaning against them as they head to the bedroom.

After all, he doesn’t have to hide with them. Doesn’t have to pretend.

If he needs them close, they’ll happily hold him all night.

And maybe even beyond if the world permits.


End file.
